


Make it Look Real

by CatrinaSL



Series: Things You Said [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Distractions, F/M, Fakeout Makeout, Kissing, Making Out, Missions, Pre-Relationship, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, things you said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:46:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: When your only job during the mission is to be a distraction, you've got to do all you can to make it look real.





	Make it Look Real

**Author's Note:**

> 16) things you said with no space between us

"You suck and I hate you."

"Oh, come on, doll, you don't mean that," Bucky nuzzled into her neck.

"Yes I do," Darcy replied with a shiver. "I could be pretending to make out with Steve right now; I don't need this."

Natasha's voice crackled through the comm. "Two. Less than twenty seconds. Make it look real or we're blown."

Bucky tugged Darcy closer, and she squirmed. "I'm as close as I'm getting, pal."

"She said, 'make it look real.' I'm only trying—"

"Yeah, and  _ I _ said I'm not a secret agent. Shut the hell up."

She followed the command with her tongue. In his mouth.

Bucky's mind went blank as she tilted her hips against his. He clutched at her waist, and she wound her arms around his neck.

"Hey!" came the shout from behind them. "You're not supposed to be down here!"

Bucky's 'interrupted and embarrassed frat boy' voice was better than it had ever been before. "Oh, uh... sorry, man."

The security guard lowered his flashlight slightly and squinted at them.

Before he could take a closer look, Darcy let out a ridiculously convincing horny drunk girl giggle. "Come on, baby," she slurred into Bucky's ear. "Less go find somewhere more private." 

She turned one of her nearly patented 'cockblocked glares of doom' on the security guard, who seemed to suddenly remember that he had other work to do somewhere else, likely where there was no one glaring at him. "Well, just make sure that wherever it is, it's not a restricted area."

He watched them go, holding hands at first until Darcy "drunkenly" stumbled against Bucky so he could touch his comm and whisper, "Nat, I thought you said there were two. Where'd the other one go?"

"Patrolling past the front entrance in about thirty seconds," Natasha replied, sounding calmer than she should have.

"The front entrance? The front entrance where Clint's going to be? _That_ front entrance?" Darcy hissed.

"You'd better move it," Natasha advised.

"That was one way to 'make it look real,'" Bucky remarked as they skirted around the edge of the building.

"Best way to fake it," Darcy agreed.

"You did a pretty good fake drunk, though," he observed. 

"How do you know I'm not drunk?" Darcy growled as she shoved him into the bushes just before the second security guard was due to come around the corner and "catch" them.

"Can't taste it on your tongue," Bucky replied.

"You suck and I hate you," Darcy said again, and dove on top of him.

**Author's Note:**

> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/174115980658/make-it-look-real)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
